Human eyes can recognize a variety of natural objects and colors because ambient light is reflected on the surfaces of the objects, so it is feasible and very promising to display an image by making full use of the reflected ambient light.
However, since the light-emitting angle of the ambient light is divergent and its intensity is weak in the whole space, it is a direction of effort for a reflective display to fully improve the utilization ratio of the ambient light.